missingchildrenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Bianca Lily Jones
Two-year-old Bianca's father, D'Andre Lane, said that he was driving his silver 2004 Mercury Grand Marquis in Detroit, Michigan on December 2, 2011, when the vehicle was carjacked at Brush and Custer Streets at 9:45 a.m. Bianca was strapped in her car seat in the back of the car at the time. D'Andre said that while he was driving, a black man driving a small red passenger car with possible front-end damage told him his own car's taillights were broken. He pulled to the side of the road to check them, and then another man approached him, threatened him with a gun and drove off in Lane's car with Bianca still inside it. The thief is described as a 25- to 30-year-old African-American male, about 6'0 and 185 pounds and unshaven, wearing a black shirt, black pants and a brown and black baseball cap. D'Andre didn't call 911 himself after the carjacking. Instead, he called a friend from his cellular phone at 9:40 a.m., told his friend what happened and the friend called 911. Authorities found D'Andre's vehicle only about ten minutes later, still running, parked in an alley between Euclid and Philadelphia. This is less than a mile from where it was reported stolen. There was no sign of Bianca at the scene; she has never been heard from again and an extensive search of the city turned up no sign of her. Bianca's parents were separated at the time of her disappearance, but were on good terms. They had known each other since childhood. Lane lived in the 19300 block of Mitchell, on the west side of Detroit. She lived with her mother, Banika Jones and her older sister, Bella, but both girls were staying with D'Andre on the day Bianca disappeared. At the time of the reported carjacking, D'Andre dropped Bella and her older cousin off at school and was driving to Banika's home to pick up some of Bianca's clothes and belongings so she could stay with him until Christmas. He has 7 children by different women and no known history of abusing any of them. D'Andre has a criminal history, but prior to Bianca's disappearance, he hadn't been arrested in eight years. After reporting Bianca's abduction, D'Andre was taken into custody on an unrelated charge of violating the protective order that his ex-wife had against him. He was released three days later. Authorities questioned him extensively and gave him a polygraph, which he failed. They searched his house four times (with his consent) finding "a significant amount of evidence." A cadaver dog detected the scent of human remains in a bedroom at D'Andre's house, as well as in his car and on Bianca's car seat and her blanket. The dog was able to pick D'Andre's car out of a lot of 32 vehicles. Less than two weeks after the reported carjacking, investigators told the media they expected to file criminal charges against D'Andre in his daughter's disappearance. In March of 2012, D'Andre was charged with first-degree felony murder, first-degree child abuse and being a habitual offender. Investigators believe that he beat Bianca to death the night before her disappearance after she wet the bed. Banika hadn't packed any diapers when she sent Bianca to stay with him because Bianca was excited about getting new underwear and no longer wanted to wear diapers. She knew he had spanked Bianca before while potty-training her, but said she had no reason to think her daughter was unsafe around her father. Lane's girlfriend (who was at the house on the night of December 1st) heard him yelling at Bianca and hitting her with a paddle, and Bianca screaming. Lane's 15-year-old nephew (who was staying at the house that night) witnessed the paddling himself at 2:00 a.m. D'Andre himself admitted he had done it, but said that he hadn't really hurt her. The paddle was a stick with one end wrapped in a towel and duct tape. D'Andre further stated that at 1:00 a.m. after the paddling, Bianca fell out of bed and hit her head. He said he was unable to sleep that night and after Bianca woke up at 1:00 a.m., she stayed awake with him until 3:00 a.m. In the morning, he said that Bianca seemed "a bit out of it" and was stumbling around and kept "nodding out." He repeatedly tapped the paddle against her buttocks to keep her awake. D'Andre left the house with his nephew and daughters between 7:45 and 8:00 a.m. Bianca was in her car seat and completely covered with a blanket. Bella said her sister never tried to pull the blanket off her face while D'Andre was driving her and her cousin to school and never made a sound (although she usually snores when she sleeps). Bella also said that she herself had wet the bed once & her father had hit her and forced her underpants into her mouth. Bianca's father was found guilty of felony murder and first-degree child abuse in October of 2012 (the mandatory sentence is life in prison without parole). He maintains his innocence. Bianca's body has never been found and her mother remains hopeful that she is alive. Foul play is suspected in her case due to the circumstances involved. Bianca has black hair & brown eyes. Her nicknames are "Bacon" and "Bebe." Her hair was styled in two braided ponytails with multi-colored beads woven in at the time of her disappearance. She has a dimple on her left cheek, a nickel-sized circular birthmark on the right side of her lower back & a scar under her left big toe. Her right leg is slightly bowed. Bianca was last seen wearing a purple or pink jacket with gold piping & rhinestones or beads, a pink shirt, pink tights and pink shoes. Category:Missing Children Category:Females Category:Missing by Year Category:2011 Category:Foul play suspected Category:Presumed Deceased